Sexual sensation
by Rena narusasu fan
Summary: It happened everyday and the sensual feeling of a sex addiction starts to over run Naruto's life.But when his only source of release of this alluring sensation goes away,Naruto is forced to find a new target or so to say, a new sex toy.NaruSasu YAOI


**Warning:** This is **Yaoi (MenXMen)**. There is some **lemon** so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I don't want reviews saying something I already warned you about. So you have been warned.

**Summary:** It happened everyday and Naruto hated it. When he was sitting in class or reading a book he would get this sudden urge to have sex. Twisting and turning, he tried to fight it off but like a virus it just wouldn't go away and that's when he found a prey.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and sasuke isn't mines. I'm crying inside. lol.

* * *

**Sexual Sensations**

**By: Rena NaruSasu Fan **

"Are you sure?"

"What, you a homophobe or something?"

"N-No it's just that." The idle Blonde bit his lower lip in a disturbed manor. His shimmering blue eyes averted from side to side as if trying to find an answer. The more pressure he felt, the more his body trembled and he turned away and ran.

Like a snake, the raven grabbed his arm firmly and set him back into place. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing I'm j-just not feeling to good."

"Liar…It's always like this when I want you to meet some of my friends. Why is that Naruto?"

It was a sure thing that this was going to happen someday. To be pressured to meet Sasuke's so called 'Friends.' As if Naruto was some kind of pretentious slime, Sasuke would always put on the peer pressure. Saying things that involved homophobia because some of Sasuke's friends were gay. It wasn't like Naruto was afraid of gay men, he was just afraid of what was going to happen.

Naruto widened his eyes when a hand urged him to step out of the shadows. Naruto pleaded to go back into the alley where it was safe but Sasuke was persistent.

"What if they hate me? What if they don't like me and they start talking shit about me? You know that'll happen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They're not going to hate you. So get a grip."

It was final. Even if it resulted to dragging the blonde down the street, Sasuke did so. Even if it meant answering trivial questions, Sasuke answered them with a short reply. Then they stopped in front of a house and the panic poured out of Naruto's mouth like a waterfall.

A bead of sweat rolled down the blonde's face and his hand clawed into his chest. "C-Can I go home please?"

"No." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, dialing a number on his cell before placing it amongst his ear.

"W-What if I pay for your favorite restaurant. I mean if we leave now I'll pay everything this time."

Sasuke hesitated to reply for a moment but after a second had past the answer was a definite 'No.' Sasuke tapped a foot, waiting impatiently for the other to pick up but as a certain from the house revealed a smiling face, Sasuke waved a hand. "So you coming out or what. I brought my friend that I was talking about…Yea bring them out, they all can meet him but I'm warning you. No funny business."

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Sasuke turned to find a retreating blonde. "Naruto!" Sasuke fished him back into place, nearly bruising his arm in the process. "It's just meeting people. Are you that afraid of communicating with the world around you?"

"N-No! I'm not, it's just that-" What was it really? Naruto knew what it was and he knew this whole meeting would just end up in a disaster. He would embarrass not only himself but Sasuke as well and a secret that he harbored would be at jeopardy. So disappointing Sasuke wasn't one of his main concerns. It was running away without Sasuke catching him and bringing him back.

"So…What is it?" Sasuke demanded but it was to late for an answer. His friends were coming out of the house and by the time they met face to face, Naruto was on edge. Sasuke couldn't help but notice his chest that rose evidently. The fingers that entwined with each other sweated abnormally and it was like Naruto was praying to disappear. Maybe he was but that was beside the point.

"So how's our little fraidy-cat." A tall blonde woman glomped Sasuke and gave him a bear hug that caused the others to roll their eyes. Naruto on the other hand, took a step back.

"Shit! Get your hands off me Tsunade. Are you a little kid?"

"Aww…Sasuke is always so mean. Well it doesn't change the fact that your afraid of—"

"Shut up! Say another word then I'll kill you." The threat wasn't something she hadn't heard before. Tsunade had let him go before he could even finish the sentence and the others behind her laughed.

"So what's up Sasuke? You haven't been visiting lately." His hair was spiked but that wasn't the only thing that Naruto noticed. It was the longhaired brunette that hugged him from the back, wrapping his hands around his neck with an added peck to the cheek, that widened his eyes. "D-Dammit Genma! What is wrong with you!? Doesn't public affection is off limits ring in your small peanut brain!"

"Aww, What a sour puss. Can't I love you?!" Genma purred in the irate man's ear.

"N-No, now get off and subdue yourself." After untangling himself from the possessive brunette, Raidou stared at Sasuke for a reply.

Sasuke shrugged. "Because you guys are fucking crazy." Another step back. Sasuke had calculated the distance between himself and the blonde ever since the others had stepped out of the door. Naruto was still at arms length so Sasuke redirected his attention toward Tsunade.

"Where's Dan?"

She pointed a thumb toward the house. "Sleeping. You know how it goes when he comes back from work. So aside from that hibernating glutton, aren't you going to introduce us?"

_Oh no, they're looking at me. They all are looking at me. What should I do? What should I- _Naruto shot his eyes open at the sudden grasp of his wrist. Sasuke pulled him closer to the group and his mouth opened to introduce him to his friends.

"This is—"

"W-Wait!! I want to see him!!!" The sudden holler turned their heads toward the front door where a rasping raven slumped over to take a breath.

"Shit." Sasuke hissed. "You said he was asleep Tsunade." A glare came her way and she waved her hands from side to side.

"The last time I checked he was." Tsunade looked toward the couple. "Maybe the two idiots woke him up with such foolish bickering."

"Don't look at me!" Raidou, who still continued to fight the demanding Genma off of him, exclaimed.

"Send him back inside!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's not a little kid anymore Sasuke. You have to bare with him."

"B-But…"

It was to late. The small crowd was diverged by the rambunctious teen that immediately laid his eyes on the timid blonde. Strangely enough, he was hiding behind Sasuke like some kind of girl but he smiled, knowing to well this guy was his type.

"So what's his name?"

Sasuke glowered. "Get back into the house now!!"

He tilted his head to the side. "I don't recall you being my mother."

"Sai…" Tsunade placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't cause any trouble."

He remembered him so clearly. That façade of a smile that fooled everyone, but Sasuke could see through that mask. He was a time bomb of trouble just waiting to explode and now he had more then enough worries on his shoulders. Naruto was already clinging to him and he plastered himself there like a rock. It was like he could sense Sai's demeanor.

"Sooo, What's his name Sasuke?" Sai asked again.

"None of your business."

"Sasuke, Stop being like that. The reason why you came was to introduce him to us right?" Tsunade had a good point but with Sai here, the task was harder to complete.

But soon he crumbled. "Fine. His name is Naruto Uzumaki . He's a sophomore and that's the end of the introduction." He was pouting again. Just like a little kid, Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest with that cute glower on his face. Sai did prefer Sasuke's moody appearance rather then a smile on his face.

"Cute name." Sai grinned and he observed Sasuke's content eyes. In a second they were going to avert to the side. Then snap, the action happened and Sai took the chance to yank the blonde from behind him. This gave Sai the pleasure for his eyes to roam down the blonde's body. Like he expected, it was fragile but his face was exceptionally appealing with those intense blue eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke yanked Naruto away from him.

He sighed at the expected action. "You're always so selfish."

"Selfish!! What the hell does that supposed to mean!?"

"It's self explanatory. Are you that stupid?"

Genma clasped his arms around his lover. "Look. I think the blonde's being sandwiched." Genma snickered at the idea of a raven-threesome. Although, the thought earned him a hit on the head and he pouted just like Sasuke.

"You're a pain in the ass." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Like wise." Sai always tried to disregard such nonsense. Every time Sasuke came over it was a boxing match. First it was a subject to fight about, then the threats on Sasuke's part and then the first blow on Sai's part. But this time, with the presence of the voluptuous blonde, Sai found it in himself to restrain his actions so he would come out looking like the good guy.

Silence lingered. The electrifying stare from the two ravens caused the adults to cringe and even Naruto felt that effect.

"It's nice to meet you all." Naruto finally said. "You must all be important to Sasuke seeing that he would bring me all this way to meet you. It's quite an honor."

"Oh how cute." Tsunade pushed passed her son to ease the tension and gave Naruto a hug. "I can't believe Sasuke met such an obedient friend like you. Seeing that he doesn't have an obedient bone in his body."

"What ever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

After the whole reintroduction, Sai and Sasuke stayed quiet for the most part. Tsunade had stepped aside, leaving Sai to smirk. Dark eyes watched his every move like a hawk. Sasuke was one of those types to be rather possessive.

"Hey Sasuke." Sai had that menacing look on his face, which left Sasuke to raise a brow. "You're brother's here."

Everyone, including the blonde, looked toward the road behind him. They all had shocked expressions on their faces but Sai's hand reluctantly reached for Naruto's face. His fingers were itching to touch him and once he got a hold of him, Sai pulled the blonde in. While everyone was preoccupied with the empty road, Sai overlapped his lips over the others'. It was as he thought. They were trembling, wet and most of all, delicious.

His tongue was urging to depart the blonde's lips although, Sai's eyes widened. Instead, Naruto was prying himself for entry with the pleasure of a light moan escaping him. With his head tilting slightly to the side, Naruto was able to lick his way into Sai's cavern, their tongue's immediately entwining with one another.

The raven didn't know what was happening because he thought this was going to turn out differently. But who gives a damn. Sai was getting what he wanted and he liked it. The coarse feeling of getting a hard-on and wanting to fuck this blonde senseless ran through every bone in his body.

He wasn't supposed to do this. He could feel his trembling hands reach out toward the other boy. He knew Sasuke and the others were right there but he couldn't help it. It was too much and he was already at his limit. Naruto raised his hand in attempt to explore the other's body but their lips departed. He was pulled back and in a flash, the boy he was kissing was sent flying toward the ground.

"You fucking dickhead! Is that all you fucking think about!?" He was after another blow to the face but he was restrained. Raidou and Genma held him back while Tsunade stood between the two of them.

"Sai! Didn't I tell you to—"

"But it was different." Sai gazed toward Naruto. Then instantly an accusing finger pointed toward him. "He kissed me back!"

Heads turned and Naruto took a step back. "N-N-No I didn't."

"You're a liar. I felt it!"

"Shut up!!" Sasuke thrashed in their grip but they held him down. The restraint wasn't able to be broken.

It was true. Everything he said was true but Naruto couldn't bring it in himself to confess. He just wanted to get away and as he stepped down from the curb, he could see Sasuke coming toward him. The hand that always pulled him back to his side was reaching toward him and Naruto turned on his heels. He ran away but with a screech coming from speeding tires, Naruto stared back at an upcoming car.

"Naruto!!"

* * *

Nothing hurt. Everything seemed to drain from his body but it was all over. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and millimeters away, he stared down at the bumper that nearly collided with him.

A door opened and a familiar embrace soothed his muscles. "Naruto! I nearly killed you! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Nii-san?" Naruto muttered, his eyes wide with out a sense of comprehension. Although, his arms instinctively wrapped around him, tears escaping his eyes. "I want to go home. Please."

"Okay. I'll take you home." His arm huddled around his narrow shoulders but before he placed Naruto in the car. A cold stare found its way toward Sasuke. The damn pest had dared to come toward them and Deidara closed the door and went into the other side of the car.

"Get out of the car Naruto." Sasuke yanked on the knob but it didn't budge. "Come on Naruto, get out of the car."

He said nothing and with a small glance, the car sped off, nearly ramming over Sasuke's foot.

"What happened?"

Naruto had already calmed down at this point and he turned his head. " I can't help it Deidara. I tried not to but I just lost control. I didn't mean to."

His hand smothered his head as Deidara ruffled his hair. They had come to a stop right in front of an open ocean, located in a secluded area in the forest. Deidara smiled lightly and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"You can do as you please." He grabbed Naruto's hand and laid it on his cheek. "You can do what ever you want to make the feeling pass."

"Really?"

Deidara sighed with a smile. "I always tell you this. So don't question me and do what you please."

Deidara leaned back and started to unbutton his shirt that revealed a well-sculpted chest. His supple nipples caused Naruto to have the desire to touch them and so he did. Licking his dry lips, he clasped a hand on his thigh and leaned in, his lips brushing upon his hardening nipples. As always it didn't lay a reaction on Deidara's face but Naruto continued to drag his tongue down his chest to his abdomen.

"You want me to help you?" Deidara started to unbutton his pants but Naruto grabbed his hands and laid them to his side. As always he wanted to do everything. He seemed like a fragile boy but when it came to pleasure and his own desires, he always fussed to be in control.

Deidara was already pitching a tent and Naruto smirked, his hands prying through the unwanted fabric. He dragged them down, his lips clasping together with a rush of excitement. Hands trembling and mouth watering, Naruto licked the tip of his shaft, his tongue slowly wrapping around it.

"You're restraining your actions Naruto."

He slightly pulled back to look at the displeasing expression on his brother's face. "No I'm not." Naruto bit his bottom lip and his hand clasped around the other's manhood. Deidara wanted pleasure but not as much as he wanted it. So Naruto leaned down and allowed his cock to enter his mouth. His tongue worked the tip of it as he tried to form small circles to coax a moan to escape Deidara's lips. But nothing, his hair was only grasp as Deidara pushed his head down. The tip he consciously licked at was shoving down the back of his throat, his mucous adding more lubricant.

Naruto leaned up to get some air but was deny such comfort when he was pushed back down. He choked on the cum that started to build and Naruto grasped Deidara's thigh. As a small muffle of a moan eased out of his older brother's lips, he pulled his younger brother away from his throbbing cock and quickly stole his lips. He could taste himself in Naruto's mouth as he licked every corner of it.

Getting on his knees, Naruto grabbed his face as he gave him bruise like kisses. His shorts were being pulled to his knees and Naruto's lips quirked into a smile.

"I hope you're not at your limit." Deidara said between suffocating kisses.

He kicked his pants off and swung his leg over Deidara's torso and allowed him to enter his tight opening, his back leaning heavily on the steering wheel. As the wet and warm sensation enveloped his body, he moaned with a tongue silencing him in mere seconds. "Not in your life."

He loved him only like a brother and nothing else. This daily routine went on because he was forced to yearn for the drug-like feeling. Getting high on sex and longing for it every single day. Deidara was the only person to release that craving and with the echoing moans reverberating throughout the car, Naruto gave out a final groan and he leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I-I'm done. I can't go on." He rasped, his hot breath caressing his neck.

"Okay. If you say it's enough then I'll stop." His hand gently ran down his back over and over again. He comforted him but Naruto knew this feeling wasn't going to last. Deidara was a senior and with 3 weeks left until summer, he grasp his brother's shoulder at the horrid thought.

With college, Deidara would never have the time for this and with that, Naruto thought. Who was going to end the craving? Who was going to release the desire that held him so tightly? And who was going to be his next sexual toy?

* * *

_**Next time:**_

_**Naruto is chained to a bed but it's not for the reason that you think it is**_.

Okay for the next chapter the whole bed situation is not for sex. Hahaah or is it? You will find out if you keep reading but how was the first chapter. I never done something this intense so I hope you like it.


End file.
